


【池陆】莫比乌斯

by UVB76



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 原生之罪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UVB76/pseuds/UVB76
Summary: - 简介：桦城新发生了一起杀人案，受害者均为三十到四十岁的中年妇女，被奸杀后丢进纸箱用封箱胶带封死丢在显眼的地方。罪犯名叫孟祥伟，三十二岁，桦城人，是兰雅重工的一名起重机操作员。他似乎并没有逃跑的自觉，在被抓捕的时候也很从容淡定。在跟进这个案子的同时，池震和陆离的生活也在发生改变……——我们就像在莫比乌斯带上爬行的蚂蚁，就算累死也到不了头。因为它根本就没有头，它的起点就是终点。痛苦也是如此，它无穷无尽，但如果你仔细瞧瞧，你就会发现它的源头和尽头是一样的。——活着，就是负重前行，不死不休。





	【池陆】莫比乌斯

每次路过桦城国际传媒中心的时候，我都会忍不住停下来都看两眼，它是一个典型的借用莫比乌斯带概念的建筑。警官你知道什么是莫比乌斯带吗，你看，把这个纸条儿转一百八十度，再把这两头一粘，就是莫比乌斯带。有时候我离远看里面络绎不绝的人，就觉得像是蚂蚁一样。没错，我们就像是在莫比乌斯带上爬行的蚂蚁，就算累死也爬不到头。因为它根本就没有头，它的起点就是终点。痛苦也是如此，它无穷无尽，但如果你仔细瞧瞧，你就会发现它的源头和尽头是一样的。

我在兰雅重工差不多干十年了，一直在做桥式起重机操作员。我那台车很破，大车凸轮用着也不舒服，开一个班下来手腕特疼。里面还没凳子，我坐着一个油漆桶，上面盖着一个瓦楞纸板子，这就是我的凳子。我们那个工作环境其实挺恶劣的，我是在炼钢车间，混铁炉出铁冒的都是黄烟，能见度一米以内，有的时候放卷距离还远，吊个东西特费眼睛。厂子里隔三差五就出点事，这个在我们那很正常，解决办法就是上头拨点款打发一下家属，吩咐两句该说什么不该说什么就完事了。

有一件事我印象特别深。那时候我岁数还不大，我记得那天我夜班没什么事，正在后面休息的地方玩游戏，突然就听说车间里出事了，我过去一看，一个人被一吨重的吊物压成了饼，我都看不见人在哪，就能看见地上一摊子血，里面混着像是浆子似的东西。

你看，就像这只被我按死的虫子一样。

那天我回到家之后睡不着觉。我一直在想，人究竟是什么，人活着究竟是为什么。到最后我很难过，因为我想不出来。像我们这种人，就算死了对这个世界也造不成什么损失，地球还是照样转，社会的齿轮还是依旧在维持运转。说白了我们这些人就是工作机器，我们的工作随便换个培训一下就能上岗，就算我们不做这份工，有的是人能做。

我们是可以被替代的。

那既然我们就是工作机器，那为什么还要给我们自我意识呢。

太难过了。

当我意识到我是我自己的时候，我真的太难过了。

——摘自《1015纸箱杀人案犯罪嫌疑人孟祥伟讯问实录》

莫比乌斯 1

“这就是一畜生。”

中午在食堂吃饭的时候，聊着聊着几个人就提到了孟祥伟。温妙玲一想起孟祥伟那张脸就忍不住犯恶心，锤了锤胸口干呕几下，言辞里掩饰不住的嫌恶。

“我头一次见有人用锉刀把手腕的皮锉开放血的，这人绝对是个变态。”

“今儿给他做笔录的时候我也在。”

池震一边说着一边往嘴里塞鸡块，左边腮帮子塞得鼓鼓的。他一只手撑着大腿，一只手拿着筷子，凑近鸡蛋仔和温妙玲说道，“先强奸人家大姐，然后打晕了用锉刀一点一点把手腕锉开，给人家扒光了放纸箱里，在旁边放一水桶，给手插里面放血。箱子上面留一窟窿，你们猜这是干嘛的。”

“干嘛的。”

温妙玲和鸡蛋仔也忍不住凑了过来。

“这人变态就变态在这儿。”

池震努了努嘴说道，“那大姐被打晕，醒了之后估计血也放的差不多没什么逃生能力了，她就得坐那透过窟窿一边看着外边一边等死。那窟窿就正对着床，然后这人就在床上强奸另一个女的，就让她看着。”

“他要让这个女人在临死之前，也得记着自己被强奸的时候是什么样。”

坐在一旁一直没说话的陆离突然撂下这一句，端着餐盘转身就走了。接下来是午饭过后的常规吸烟时间，他上了天台摸出一包软包红万，挤出来一根衔在嘴里开始摸着夹克找火。

突然一股胃酸上涌，他干呕一声，感觉中午吃的那点东西都涌上来了。他跪在地上对着墙角狂吐一通，脸涨的通红，眼圈和鼻头也红红的，可能是吐的力气太大，当他停止呕吐的时候，眼周还泛出了几个血点。

他从兜里抽出纸巾擦擦嘴，一回头就看见抱着肩，拿着一瓶矿泉水安安静静等着他的池震。

后来俩人去了趟洗手间，都冲干净了之后又回到了天台。陆离吐的胃一直胀气，坐在天台的小折椅上叼着烟，一只手捂着胃。池震坐他旁边极其自然的伸手在他兜里翻找了一阵，掏出烟给自己点上。

池震问陆离，“你还好吧？”陆离没回他，夹着烟放在嘴边狠狠吸了一口，吐出了一大口烟雾把半边脸包了个严实。池震看他一直在抖腿，脸上还一脸假装自己无所谓的样子，简直就是肉眼可见的烦躁。

“唉，你……”

池震说着，落着椅子就要往前凑。陆离瞪他一眼伸手推他胸口，也没用什么劲，声音里透着一股疲惫。

“离我远点。”

“抱抱你都不行啊。“

池震揽过陆离的肩膀往怀里扣扣，陆离就像卸了劲似的蜷在他怀里，夹着烟的手耷拉着，整条手臂往池震的大腿上一放。

“你好像又胖了。”陆离说。

“废话，你妈天天那么给我做饭，不胖就怪了。”

晚上下班的时候陆离拿着车钥匙先去了地下停车场，老头背着一个军绿色的挎包，里面的喷漆罐把包撑的鼓鼓囊囊的。老头岣嵝着腰站在一面白墙前良久，然后他拿起喷漆，费劲的在墙上喷着什么。

——陆子鸣还我女儿。

血红色的大字赫然印在白墙上，“女儿”的“儿”字，那一弯钩哆哆嗦嗦的，仿佛在最后这一笔写字的人已经用尽了浑身的气力。

陆离握着车钥匙，两只脚突然像被钉在地上一样一动不动。

锉刀，普通的钳工锉，三角形的，一般用来锉内角，三角孔和平面。

陆离低头看看自己的手腕，突然之间觉得疼的刺骨锥心。

追上来的池震看陆离站在那一动不动的盯着自己的手腕看，就赶忙躲在了柱子后面。喷漆老头佝偻着腰，目光呆滞的看着陆离，粗糙的手握着罐子，手上沾满了红漆。有几个漆点子嘣在了脸颊上，鲜艳的像是动脉血。

陆离向老头走了过去，脚下一软，整个人直接跪在了地上，溅起了地上一层浮灰。

“起来……”

池震上去拽陆离，把他的胳膊搭在自己肩膀上，搂着他的腰往车那边拖。陆离像只提线木偶似的，双目圆睁着看着地面，任由池震把他拖来拽去。黑色牛仔裤上沾了厚厚一层灰，池震把他拖到副驾，自己坐到驾驶位，又弯下腰去拍陆离身上的灰尘。

池震戴上墨镜发动了车子，他从后视镜中看到了呆呆的站在那里的老头，老头盯着他们的车一直再看，后来他们越走越远，老头慢慢的变成了一个小黑点。

△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△

我的妈妈是一名纺织厂女工。

自打我有记忆起，我就没见过我爸爸的模样。我妈妈每天都很辛苦，三班来回倒。我们家那时候住在槟榔屿的一个小村庄，没什么钱，屋子也很破。邻居家的小孩都不和我玩，上学的时候也没人愿意与我讲话，一到放假的时候我就只能呆在家，躺在破凉席上看头顶上的大电风扇扇叶。扇叶上落了厚厚的一层灰，转的也很慢，有时候我看着扇叶，就总会觉得它会掉下来削掉我的脑袋，我很害怕，但是我又不能睡到别的地方。

我知道那些孩子为什么不和我玩。我知道村子里的人为什么对我指指点点。

因为我的妈妈，和别人家的妈妈不一样。

她有时候会把男人带到家里来睡觉，睡完了之后男人提提裤子，从口袋里掏出几张皱巴巴的钱扔在床上。

你知道我为什么这么清楚这些事吗警官。

这些男人来的都很晚。她怕我一个人出去不安全，村子里的人又很敌视我们家，我没有能去的地方，所以她就把我锁在床正对着的柜子里。

我缩在柜子里，捂着嘴巴不敢大喘气，也不敢乱动。柜子里又潮又闷，我实在忍不住了，就会支开一个小缝透透气。

然后我就能看到那个女人，被各种不同的男人折成不同的形状。有的时候是一个男人，有的时候是两个。最多的一回是五个人，我被关在柜子里四小时，看她像一条牲口一样被人拎着翻来覆去的弄。

当然了，我是个正常的男孩子，有生理反应是应该的。我闷在阴暗的柜子里，看着两腿之间撑起来的那一大块。基本每次在柜子里的时候我都会一边盯着自己两腿之间的鼓包一边偷偷哭，我不能出声，就用牙咬着舌头，咬着胳膊。我很难过，因为我觉得这样的我特可耻。

这样的我，和那些男的没什么区别。

后来隔壁刘阿姨有一天带着一堆女的进来把我妈妈打了一顿，说我妈妈勾引她男人。我妈妈说她没有，只是刘哥付钱，她办事罢了。我当时很害怕，缩在墙角看着那些人在家里进进出出。我妈妈看我这样，就笑着安慰我说，没事，妈妈一会就回来。然后她就被人拖出去了。她当时没有挣扎，像一个破布袋子似的被人拖着，鞋被拖掉了，裤子也磨破了，衣服卷起来露出大半个后腰。她面无表情，双眼像一潭死水似的。

然后她被人扒光了吊在村头示众，谁都可以去撒泡尿吐两口口水。

后来我们离开了这个村子。

我去读了寄宿学校，学习成绩还可以。高中毕业的时候我拿着桦城大学的录取通知书在校门口等妈妈，却一直都没有等到。那之后我得知，她在来的路上由于辛劳过度突发脑溢血进医院了。我在她身边陪她熬了一晚，她就死了。

后来我为了谋生进了兰雅重工，培训包吃包住，但是工钱很少，还要干累活体力活。培训这个说白了就是给厂里的师傅当狗腿子，当了差不多一年手艺学的也差不多，师傅对我也挺满意，之后我就正式成为了一名炼钢车间的工人。我一直很烦闷，每晚都烦的睡不着觉，但是又不知道为什么。妈妈死的时候我没有很难过，我甚至都没哭。她的骨灰一直放在我员工宿舍的钢管床下面，和床底下的老鼠臭虫为伴。

我有的时候会抱着她的骨灰去宿舍后面的山坡抽烟。我坐在树下望着夜空，突然觉得这世界有点太大了，但是我又太小。我们宿舍墙上贴了一张旅行团的宣传单，豪华游轮海洋量子号，十万块钱就可以环游世界。其实我想去看看，但是我一万块钱都没有。

而且我又得一个人去。

这时候我才突然意识到，在这个世界上，我已经没有什么可以依靠的人了。

——摘自《1015纸箱杀人案犯罪嫌疑人孟祥伟讯问实录》

莫比乌斯 2

陆妈妈又做了一桌子菜。池震心心念念的油焖大虾特地被摆在他面前，色泽鲜红油亮，上面铺着一层蒜泥和葱花。

不知道从何时开始，他以陆离拍档兼好哥们的身份堂而皇之的在陆离家蹭吃蹭喝蹭住，隔三差五就要来一次。陆离妈妈倒是挺喜欢他的，有时候他不来住还会问。陆离心中憋闷，但是又没办法和自己老妈发火，就只能耐心的哄道，“他前天刚来过啊……而且人家也有自己的事要忙……”

“让他来嘛！！！跟他说阿姨今天又做好吃的了，让他来！！！”

“妈……”

“跟他说。”

不过话说回来，池震来了之后陆妈妈的心情的确是比之前好了。陆离有的时候有点小失落，觉得妈妈对池震都比对自己这个儿子热情，越想心情越不好，他就用脚踹池震。池震眼珠滴流滴流乱转，脸上写满了委屈，但愣是大气不敢吭一声，可怜巴巴的扯他的衣角劝他收敛。

陆离这才觉得心情舒畅，伸脚把刚才踢飞的拖鞋落了回来。

吃过了晚饭他俩就在客厅陪陆妈妈看电视，陆妈妈看困了就歪头在陆离的肩膀上睡。陆离搂着妈妈的肩膀，电视机荧幕闪烁的光芒打在他的侧脸上。池震一开始看电视，后来就看陆离，见陆离瞪他他又转过头看电视，差不多到九十点钟的时候，他们就回到了陆离的房间。

两人都洗了澡躺在床上，池震怕陆离睡不好就让他赶紧睡觉酝酿睡意，池震则插着耳机打手机游戏。陆离穿了件白T恤背对着他睡，当池震结束了一场游戏抬起头的时候，他发现陆离正撑着头盯着他看，然后柔声说了一句，“又输啦。”声音有一些嘶哑。

池震扔了手机，扯过陆离的头发和他粗暴的接吻，搂着陆离的腰把人往自己怀里带。其实他战力不低，只是自诩斯文人不愿意动手，真的认真起来也是个狠角色。陆离被他上下摸了一通，宽松的睡裤被扯掉一半露出里面的紧身黑内裤和细腰。池震给他翻了个面，又覆了上去手撑在他头侧，另一只手就要拽他的内裤。

陆离的半边脸陷入了枕头。他借着昏暗的灯光凝视着床对面的柜子，一时之间恍了神。池震正在他身上乱啃着，见他不做声就凑过去看他的脸。

池震意识到了不对劲。

他把裤子一提，伸手也要提上陆离的裤子，嘴里嘟囔着，“不做了，今天不做了。”陆离没有说话，也没动，一直凝视着那个正对着床的木柜。

“你别看了。”

池震去遮陆离的眼，陆离一动不动，像个死尸一样。池震去拉他他也不回身，像着了魔似的盯着那个柜子。

白T恤的领子被拽的变了形，露出了半个瘦削的膀子。池震气的给他翻了个身，按着他的肩膀揪着他的头发，想吼又怕吵到阿姨睡觉，只能压低了嗓子喊道，“陆离你看着我！！”

陆离这才回过神来，面色平静的看着池震木然的说道，“做啊，为什么不做了。”

池震慌了，看了看木头柜子，又看了看陆离。陆离咬着牙根，发了狠的扯池震的裤子，脸上还是一点表情都没有，眼圈却慢慢变红了。

“陆离你停手……”

池震抓着陆离的手腕往回掰。陆离的力气太大，他们俩僵持了一阵，最后是陆离先服了软，卸了力抽回了手。池震气的红了眼，捉过他的手按在头顶，另一只手指着陆离低声吼道，“我告诉你陆离，你别想着用这种方式偿还我！！！！你爸欠我们家的你这辈子都还不清！！！！！”

“我是欠你的。”

陆离咬咬牙，声音有些发颤。“可是我让你杀我你又不愿意，我不知道你要什么。”

“你是不是想的有点太单纯了。”

池震瞪着他，一字一句的说道，“你不仅要活着，而且还要把你余生的时间都交到我手里。你要用这些时间，一点一点的补偿我。”

然后池震紧紧搂着目瞪口呆的陆离，把脸埋在陆离的颈窝。陆离觉得颈窝有点湿，他想伸手去摸一把，却被池震一巴掌拍了回去。

陆离任由池震搂着他，一动也不敢动。屋子里静悄悄的，过了很久，颈窝处传来了池震微微发抖的声音。

“我求求你，好好活着。”

△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△

我杀刘凤霞是个意外。

说实话刘凤霞的确长得像我妈妈，而且她也是纺织厂的女工。我跟她交往过一阵子，想和她搞一下，但是她始终不愿意。后来我从宿舍搬出来了自己租了个房子，现在我自己住了，各个方面也都挺方便的，于是我就又想找她过来跟我弄一下，跟她吃了个饭，给她灌多了就往我家带。这是我第一次，我猴急的去脱她衣服，亲她，摸她，恍恍惚惚中，我觉得自己就好像是那些个上我妈妈的男人一样。

然后我突然想起来隔壁的刘叔，他家老婆是个母老虎，他在家受了气，就花钱到我妈这来发泄，一边用皮带抽我妈一边弄她，骂了很多脏话。他给的钱多，我妈就一直受着了。想到这里我也鬼使神差般的给刘凤霞捆上了。之后我就用皮带抽她，一直抽一直抽，她一开始还知道叫唤两声，到后来她清醒了，她就怕了，她怕我是个疯子，就一直挣扎，下床要跑。我用毛巾给她嘴堵上了，随便往一个地方一按。

你猜怎么着，我给她按进了一个柜子里。

她跪在柜门口，头进柜子里被我弄。我一边弄她一边打她，怎么都觉得不尽兴。

后来我看到了放在窗台边的三角锉。

刘叔有的时候会用三角锉锉我妈的皮，锉的胳膊上一条一条，横竖相间，就像密密麻麻的格子似的。刘凤霞被我打的神志不清，躺在地上抽搐，我就坐在地上，一下一下的锉她的皮，感觉还是不过瘾，我就去锉她的腕子。

掌握着一个人的生死其实是件很快乐的事情。锉着锉着我突然又有了新的想法，我把刘凤霞捆住，之后头脑一热跑了出去，在后巷又劫持了一个刚下夜班的女工，把她敲晕了之后带到了家里。

那之后的事你们都知道了。

我让刘凤霞眼睁睁的看着这一切，然后我又杀死了第二个女工，把她也装进了纸箱。抛尸地点我也没怎么选，对于我来说这些不重要，我也没想要跑。

说到底我和那些男人也没什么不同，人嘛，本质上都是一样的，转嫁痛苦到别人身上，从别人的痛苦中获得快乐，通过贬低别人抬高自己获得优越感。人能获得快乐的途径很少，他们所能获得的快乐都是被控制的，社会给他们画出一个小块，你只能在这个小块里面快乐，你能获得的自由也是相对的自由。但是对于人来说这个无所谓，自由不难，获得快乐也简单。

没错，他们就是能轻而易举的从这种事上获得快乐的人。

我也不例外。

我谴责这个世界，谴责所有人，我也谴责我自己。

我不配活着。

可是你们，也不配。

——摘自《1015纸箱杀人案犯罪嫌疑人孟祥伟讯问实录》

莫比乌斯 3

今天下班的时候陆离被池震硬拉去了他家。陆离的脸色不太好看，他说不是任何人都不知道你家在哪吗。池震左手拉着他，右手拎着一兜子菜，像哄孩子似的哄道，“哎呀你和他们能一样吗……”

陆离瞪他一眼，又撇过头去，嘴角不知不觉勾起了一丝弧度。

进了池震家以后陆离被告知什么都不用做，在沙发上坐着看电视就行。然后陆离看着池震围着个粉红色的围裙坐他旁边一边摘菜一边看电视，看的陆离忍不住想笑，但是又得绷着，真的相当难受。池震一脸颓废的说你想乐就乐吧，我看你憋得我都难受了，陆离这才噗嗤一声乐了，捂着嘴，把头歪到一边。

后来池震要去厨房做菜的时候陆离非要进去帮忙。池震说，“那你去弄肉馅，我和面待会包个饺子。”俩人鼓弄了一阵之后，最后都一手白面，在厨房找个小板凳并排一坐靠着厨房的瓷砖墙面开始休息。池震凑近陆离的脸说道，“呦，这儿有东西。”然后就伸手在陆离的脸上抹了一把。陆离被他抹的像个小花猫似的，瞪圆了眼睛看着他，也在他脸上抹了一把。

然后俩人最后被抹的满身满脸都是面粉，手倒是挺干净。闹够了他俩就坐在客厅消消停停的包饺子，他们俩很少说话，客厅里一直都是电视的声音。他们俩看着电视，配合默契的一个擀皮一个包馅。池震擀皮擀的又好又快，陆离一度怀疑他之前不是做律师而是做厨子的。擀完了皮之后池震就帮着包，俩人没多久就包了一盖帘的饺子。池震又简单的炒了几个菜，陆离在一旁帮他递东西，就总想着要帮忙干点什么。在厨房手忙脚乱的折腾了一阵子之后，陆离就往桌子上摆好了碗筷，身后是围着粉围裙端着热气腾腾的饺子和小菜的池震。

陆离坐在椅子上，看着池震先是愣了一下，然后他低头默默的拿起筷子，另一只手往碗里倒醋。池震一边忙活着一边说，“你不是爱吃稍微凉一点的饺子吗，先别吃啊，这盘烫。我去厨房给你拿那盘凉一点儿的。”

然后他就一边拆围裙一边往厨房走。陆离又抬头直勾勾的盯着他的背影，一句话也不说，盯着他忙前忙后最后落座在自己对面。

“看我干嘛啊吃啊。我跟你说我今天和的这个馅香着呢，多吃点儿啊别客气你看你瘦那样，你说你妈做饭那么好吃你怎么还这么瘦啊……对了咱俩换一电影看吧，你想看哪个电影，来遥控器给你你自己调。”

池震把遥控器一把塞进陆离怀里，然后在他对面丝毫不在意形象的大口吃起了饺子。

晚上睡觉的时候池震非要让陆离跟他一块睡。陆离说你家这么多屋我随便找一间睡就行，池震不干，扯着他的胳膊就往自己卧室里拉。

“你可得了吧你！离了我你一个人能睡着吗！”

“我……”

陆离说不上来什么，池震说的是对的。

陆离今天睡得很早。

池震还和以往一样靠在床头全神贯注的插着耳机打游戏，陆离缩在柔软厚实的棉被里只露出了一个毛茸茸的头，他一开始睁着眼睛，眼前是池震的灰黑色T恤布料，大概三四十分钟后他进入了深度睡眠。

他看到了一个人。

是一个小混混模样的男人，二十多岁的小年轻，拿着一把刀捅向了眼前穿着白色休闲西装的男人。后来男人上了一辆地铁一直转头看着窗子，这使得陆离无法看到他的全貌。陆离跟了上去坐在了他的对面，觉得这个失血过多脸色苍白的男人特别眼熟。

当男人把头转过来的时候，陆离的心咯噔一下。

这个人是池震。

陆离醒了。

池震瞥了一旁瞪着那双黑白分明的眸子直勾勾的看着他的陆离。现在战局正焦灼，他的视线舍不得从手机上移开。

“怎么啦。”

池震问道。陆离没说什么，探过头往池震手机那看。

“又要输啦。”

“唉。”

池震颓废的把手机往被子上一摔，叹了口气。关于游戏他没再说什么，转头问起了陆离的情况。

陆离说我做了个噩梦，我梦见你死了。

池震笑了两声，揉了揉陆离的头发。陆离此时还处于半梦半醒之间，有些迷糊，就眯着眼任由池震用那只大手揉来揉去。这要是换了平时他肯定是要打回去的。

“你慌什么。”

池震伸了个懒腰，钻进被子里也只露出一个小脑瓜。他的眼睛清澈透亮，昏黄的灯光映在他的眸子上，仿佛落日黄昏下平静的湖面。

陆离这才察觉到自己可能看池震看的有些入神了，就赶紧垂下双眼避开池震的视线。池震藏在被子里的手扯住陆离的手臂，陆离下意识的想挣开，但他一想起梦中的那个穿着白西装，面色苍白奄奄一息的坐在在末班地铁里的池震，又觉得有些于心不忍。

“那就是个梦，你怕什么呀，哈哈哈哈。”

池震扯着陆离就要往自己这边拉。陆离别扭了几下，最后还是任由池震把自己搂进怀里。池震抱着陆离，摸着他的头发安慰道，“再说了，这就算是真的又能怎么样呢。”

“人啊，固有一死。”

△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△△

说实话，你们进来的时机挺不恰当的。

在用三角锉磨自己手腕的时候其实我倒没觉得很疼。一开始皮破开的时候是会痛一点的，没入血肉之后，慢慢的就麻木了。地上流了很多血，我怕再磨下去伤口就凝固住了，就把手插进了水桶。水桶不算太干净，上面飘了一层浮灰和小毛毛，但要死的人不会在意这些。锉上还有她们俩的血迹，她们的血和我的血混在一起，全都泡进了这桶水。

对于我的人生，我没有什么想说的了。

羞耻，卑微，孤独，我这一生都在和这些形容词作斗争。我一直都在淤泥里，又希望自己能和这些同样在泥潭里的人有所分别。说实话我有时候觉得自己挺独特，你们是不是也和我一样？我觉得所有人都有这个想法——就是觉得自己是特别的，是独一无二的。其实说实话，都是一样的。

所有人都是一样的。

我有时候不太明白，这个社会既然希望我们这些底层的人作为小齿轮，作为机器贡献光与热，又为什么要我们意识到自己是个人，是个独立的个体呢。说实话我不想做人了，做猪狗也好，或是做机器也好，都比做人要强的多。我有的时候乘坐地铁，看到早高峰上穿着制服套装的女性，拎着公文包的男性，农民工，学生，还有各种各样的人。他们长得不同，身材性别年龄也不同，唯一相同的就是那张冰冷麻木的脸。

我从他们的身上感觉不到人的气息。这反而让我觉得轻松。我也曾经尝试着这么去过活，让工作把我的日常生活填满，没日没夜的加班，后来我在车间晕倒了，炼钢炉就在离我一米不到的地方，冒着热气，似乎在提醒着我我离死亡只差一步。

我屁滚尿流的爬回宿舍，然后我又失眠了。我揭下了宿舍里那张海洋量子号的海报，抱着我妈的骨灰来到了后山，然后我把骨灰扬到了那个小湖里，飘在湖面上的骨灰浮浮沉沉的，像白色的垃圾。我撕掉了那张海报扔在了湖面上，碎纸屑和骨灰混在一起，没过一会风一吹就都飘走了。我转身慢慢的从后山往宿舍走，我记得那天的路我走了很久，走到上坡的时候我突然觉得特累。我抬头看着前面的路，直觉着这山路又泥泞又崎岖，一眼望不到头。

人生究竟是什么，人这一辈子究竟在做什么。

人不过就是他妈一只蚂蚁，不停的在莫比乌斯带上爬行的蚂蚁。但是你问他你这么用力的爬是为了什么，你这么爬的意义是什么，他却答不出个所以然来。

他这一生就只是在为了活着拼尽全力。

活着，就是负重前行，不死不休。

——摘自《1015纸箱杀人案犯罪嫌疑人孟祥伟讯问实录》

\- 全文完 -


End file.
